monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Isi Dawndancer
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=The birds of the air and beasts of the field are all my friends. I would not want to cause jealousy by choosing one over the other. |bffs=Twyla and Gilda Goldstag |log= }} Isi Dawndancer is an exchange student at Monster High and a deer spirit from Boo Hexico. She lived there all her life until a vision notified her of Monster High and urged her to study there. Character Personality Isi is a peaceful girl who simply adores dancing, so much she might breakout into a dance sequence any moment. An animal-loving and flirty girl, she is playful, yet wise when needed, and gives a big importance to her herd and its rituals. She is very willing to share parts of her culture with other students through teaching them dance, demonstrating enthusiasm for doing so. Appearance She has brown skin with a big white spot on her face fading into her skin, long straight turquoise hair, and a deer-like nose as well as ears and antlers. Her eyes are brown, and she has white little dots that may be freckles, on her cheeks and forehead. She wears a dull-sepia colored headband and an orange necklace. She wears a red, long-sleeved shirt with Aztec designs and long, black pants with the same designs. She has teal ruffled shoes and her feet are also hoofs with heels in the back of the feet which are also hoofs. Relationships Family Isi has a grandmother, who she states is very wise, but can get mad if someone ticks her off. Friends Isi is best friends with Twyla, whom she met in Boo Hexico, when the latter failed a shadow jumping exercise of long distance. The two quickly become friends, as Twyla helps Isi out with her mysterious dreams. Additionally, she is also friends with Gilda Goldstag, another deer creature at Monster High, which is assumed to be their main friendship link. Back in her homeland, she also has an acquaintance she despises, Coyote, a trickster who has no sense of limits. Books Monster High Diaries After class after the presentation, Isi tells Frankie Stein that she saw her built little sister Zappit last night, when she was dancing in the forest. Isi then gets invited by Frankie to join her for lunch at the school's creepateria. She helps search for Zappit in the forest. Timeline * April 28, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Isi Dawndancer. * December 01, 2014: Isi Dawndancer's Amazon page is uploaded, confirming the trademark as Monster High-related. * January 29, 2015: Art of Isi Dawndancer is printed on the cover of Monster High: Monster Exchange: A Creepy-Cool Activity Book, which is uploaded to Amazon. * July 03, 2015: Isi Dawndancer makes her webisode debut in Freak Du Chic Act 3, before even any official reveal of her. * July 10, 2015: Isi Dawndancer's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * October 12, 2015: Isi Dawndancer made her first major cartoon appearance in "From Fear to There Part 1". Notes * "Isi" is Choctaw for "deer". The Choctaw are one of the Native American nations whom the legend of the Deer Woman belongs to. The Deer Woman is a spirit who can appear as a woman (with hooves) or a deer and loves to join humans in dance. * Isi's last name of "Dawndancer" is a call back to Dawn of the Dance, the first themed Monster High doll assortment. Prior to this angle, the last name was going to be "Shadowdancer". Gallery Monster Exchange The Creepy Cool Activity Book.jpg Profile art - Isi_Dawndancer.png Isi.jpg Concept art - Isi moodboard.jpg Icon - Isi Dawndancer.jpg Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Deerlings